


Daniel Howell

by slytherpuffphoenix



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't take it too seriously, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, My attempt to start writing stuff regularly, One Shot, RIP danisnotonfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherpuffphoenix/pseuds/slytherpuffphoenix
Summary: A little phan one-shot in which I try to write something about the whole "RIP danisnotonfire" thing. Fluff mostly.





	Daniel Howell

"So you actually changed your branding."

"Yep ."

"And posted a video about it."

"Yep."

"Good for you... Daniel Howell.", concluded Phil with a sarcastic tone and a little bit of a French accent on the Daniel.

Dan knew what was coming: a whole new collection of Phil's bad jokes about what he just did. 

"Better than Mr. Not On Fire." Dan kept browsing on the floor of their brand new house. The boy began to think about the fans; first, the curls, then the selfies in Singapore, thirdly, the new house, and now bam! Danisnotonfire is now Daniel Howell and there's nothing they can do about it.

"Does Mr. Daniel Howell want pancakes?", Dan heard Phil asking from the kitchen. "Or are they part of the cringey aesthetic of the past?"

"Pancakes are still fine, Philip Lester."

Dan knew the best way to deal with Phil's puns was to play along and that's exactly what he did.

"There you have your cringe free pancakes, Daniel Howell." Said Phil with a plate full of pancakes in one hand and a jar of Nutella in the other.

"That's kinda cute, y'know?" Dan smiled even if he didn't want to.

Phil put the plate on the floor and sat next to Dan.

"I don't know about you", started Dan, already laughing at his boyfriend's silliness. "But I'm not gonna spread the Nutella with my hands."

"Oh, the knife!"

"You go pick it, Philip Lester."

"That's not funny!"

"It is."

They spent the rest of the day teasing each other on the floor of their new house, because neither of them was brave enough to start setting up the new furniture, including the sofa and except for the gaming channel room downstairs and one of the beds.

And yes, this means they only had one bed available and a lot to banter about.

Phil was ready to fall asleep - moving out consumes a lot of energy - but Dan was still scrolling through Tumblr or whatever he was doing at two a.m. He did go to sleep some minutes after and laid down next to Phil. He started kissing his boyfriend's cheeks and the back of his head because he couldn't resist such beauty in a so vulnerable situation.

"I want to sleep, Daniel Howell." Phil murmured, half asleep, half awoken.

"Good night, Philip Lester."

"Love you too, Mr. Not On Fire."


End file.
